


Weak knees

by A_reallygayhumanbean



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Als disease in here, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oops I my finger slipped, QwQ, i really like this game, there’s a bit of depressing stuff here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reallygayhumanbean/pseuds/A_reallygayhumanbean
Summary: Sofia hated how hospitals smelled,  especially after they’ve been cleaned. But now here she is, and she knows the whatever news she gets is going to be no good.(Lmao I’m horrible at summaries, this is also my first ao3 fanfic so criticism is welcome!){ON HOLD}Putting this on hold since I kinda rushed this, but I’m still gonna work on it!





	1. Chapter 1

Sofia sat in the bus as it bumped slightly, she sat toward the front to be able to easily leave the bus. As she looked out the window she saw the sign she was waiting for, ‘Stardew Valley 0.5 miles away’. She began to collect her things; when she picked up her duffel bag the elbow crutches fell out.She sighed before smiling ‘If I wasn’t for what happened I would still be with Joja’ she picked them up as the bus began to slow and finally stopped. As she got out of her seat and painfully limped down the bus stairs she turned to the driver,” Thank you!” The bus driver just nodded before zooming off. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked into the eyes of a red head woman “ Oh,” A red head girl looked at her” You must be Sofia! My name is Robin, the town carpenter,” she could tell she was trying not to stare. “ Y-yeah, kinda new here,” Sofia looked around,”Where’s the farm anyway?” Robin looked her in the eyes” Here come with me, its near here. Would you like some help with that?” She looked at the duffel bag.”No I got it,” As they began the slow walk to Angelflow Farm.

They arrived not long after, A man Sofia assumed was The Mayor, was standing outside of the house tapping his foot. It wasn’t long before he spotted Robin walking over with Sofia close behind, “Ah! There you two are, I was beginning to worry that You wouldn’t show,” He stopped in front of her with his hand out, she could tell he was trying not to stare at her crutches, she shook his hand.” So uh, can you tell me a bit about this place?”She looked around,”Ah yes, AngelFlow farms was always busy; There was always kids playing in the forest, wildlife running around...” He trailed off,” I miss those days sometimes.” He quickly turned around,”But that’s in the past though, now is the time to make new memories! Starting with you Ms. Sofia.”He glanced at the stairs and her crutches,she shook her head”I’ll be fine,” she assured him. And they began to slowly climb the stairs and help Sofia settle in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia plants her first plants and meets the kids there, and a painful conversation springs up.

Robin and Mayor Lewis scrambled around the dusty house, putting her small amount of things in her drawers and sweeping up small amounts of dust, dirt and other debris on the floor.”Guys,” Sofia looked at them,” Guys! Why are you doing this?” She tried to catch their eyes but they kept going, yet at a slower pace.”You don’t think I’m capable,” her voice was flat and low” No nonono! We know your capable it’s just...” Robin looked at Lewis for help, yet, he was quite fascinated by her sunflower in the corner of her house.Robin huffed before turning to Sofia”We’ve never had someone with your” she gestured to the crutches,”disability, live in this town.” Sofia’s eyes softened,”Oh Robin, I thank you for the help, just,” she faced them both in the eyes and tried to stand as tall as she could,”If I need help I’ll ask.” They both nodded. She shuffled to the table.” Now, I’m gonna need help with how this town works.” Lewis and Robin sat down before they began to talk rather quickly.

Faint morning light filled the room before landing on Sofia, she grunted before turning on her side. She stayed up till 12 that night having Lewis explain The who lived where and if she needs him he’ll be by the library. Robin explained what she did and where she lived. When they were done Sofia quickly passed out in her bed. As she slowly got out of bed she tripped on a small wrapped box.”O-oof! What the...?” She looked down,” Oh what’s this?” She sat down and began to unwrap the box, its contents were her grandpas old tools, some seeds, and a VERY neat note’ Dear Sofia, you seemed very tired last night so I just left your grandpas old tool, Enjoy farming! Mayor Lewis ‘ she nodded to herself, “wait, how do I farm?” She looked at the note, the back had some simple instructions on how to farm parsnips. She sighed in relief.

Sofia began the long walk from the farm to the library, she was panting by the time she got to the dirt path the led to it. She quickly caught her breath and began walking again. ‘I might need some books on green beans, maybe strawberries,’ she was startled out of her thoughts, “ Hey miss why do you have those weird sticks on your arms? Are you an alien?” a boy in red hair asked. A taller girl also with red hair walked up to him” Vincent! That’s no way to welcome our new farmer,” She glared at Vincent.” Sorry Ms. Penny,” Vincent turned to Sofia,”Hi! My name is Vincent and that was Ms. Penny,” he pointed to a smaller girl with black pigtails hiding behind Penny,” and that is Jas! She’s my bestest friend!,” he turned back to her.” What’s your name? And why are your legs all weird looking?” She coughed “ M-my name is Sofia.” She looked at Vincent “And my legs are like this because I’m sick.” He looked confused “ Do you have a cold?” Sofia shook her head” No, I have a disease, it makes my legs feel weird and it makes them hard to walk on so I use these crutches to help me walk.” Jas walked out from behind Penny.” Will you get better?” She cast her eyes down, she never likes to answer those kinds of questions. Yet she answered honestly,” I don’t know, I really don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QwQ I accidentally deleted the first one so I had to rewrite this(im also gonna try to get my update schedule under control qwq) criticism is welcome


	3. Oops

Heyy sorry if you subscribed and keep getting updates I’m just bad when it comes to writing mistakes, so if you see any just say, I’ll appreciate the help ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> QwQ this is my first time writing for ao3, I hope you enjoyed!! Lmao it’s pretty short sorry.


End file.
